Slow Me Down
by shebedesib
Summary: In highschool, everything goes by so fast, sometimes you just want to slow down. This is a crossover fic with Bones, NCIS, Castle, Criminal Minds, Rizzoli&Isles, Glee, Grey's Anatomy, and Private Practice.
1. Slow Me Down

**A/N: So this is my first story, and it's going to be a crossover with a bunch of shows…however, it's not going to have all of the characters from each show in it. **

**It's going to be Bones, Criminal Minds, Grey's Anatomy, Glee, Rizzoli and Isles, NCIS, Private Practice, and Castle.**

**This story is total AU. Some characters may be OOC in areas and possibly even quite a bit of the time. It will just depend on how I feel like writing them. I'm also not the greatest writer on the planet, so this may totally suck, but hey, at least I'm trying.**

**Also, timelines will be skewed a bit.**

**Ummm… I think that's all.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned any of these shows, all of my ships would be doing what bunnies do (if you know what I mean) and all of the characters I hate would be annihilated in one way or another.**

* * *

><p>"Temperance, I would like you to meet David Rossi," Brennan's case worker, Julia Bronson, said as indicated with her hand to where a man, who appeared to be somewhere between mid twenties and thirties years old, stood with a smile.<p>

"Hello, I'm going to be your new foster parent… if that's alright with you that is," he said extending his hand toward Brennan with a smile on his face.

"Mr. Rossi, that's not really how we do it here. She is a ward of the state and doesn't really get a choice as to in whose home she is placed," Julia said, looking at him as if he had lost his mind.

"While that may be true for you, I find it is best if you ask their opinion and not talk about them as if they are not present. Also, I believe it would be better suited for her if she felt comfortable enough around me to answer me or she won't be very happy living with me and my daughter. Now that we've cleared that up," he said Julia rolled her eyes at him and scoffed," Temperance, how would you like to come live with me and my daughter?"

"I, uh…o-okay." She wasn't sure what to make of him. At least he already seemed nicer than any of the other families she had to live with thus far.

"Well, you'll need to sign these papers, and then I will take them over to the judge, and once he signs off on them, I will give you a call and schedule a home visit for later this week," Julia said, handing him a pen and the papers. Once they were signed, he handed the papers back to her and told Brennan to grab her things and to follow him.

She obliged and followed him out of the building and to his car.

"Go on, get in," he urged with a smile. Once she was in and buckled, he turned to her. "It's just about three, and since you were out of school today and I was off work for this," he said with a motion between the two of them, "we have to pick up my daughter from her school."

Brennan nodded, wondering if his daughter would think she was barging in on her home.

"How old is she, if you don't mind me asking," she asked shyly.

"She's 17. She just started her senior year."

"Oh," she said. _Okay, so_ _she's a teenager. She probably won't think I'm coming in and ruining her home…but this could also be a bad thing. She could be another one of those catty bitches that I have to deal with on a daily basis…_

"She isn't biologically mine. I foster her as well. She is really very sweet. " He said. She nodded in acknowledgement. _My face must have been some sort of indicator as to what I was thinking._

"She is quite excited to meet you. When she found out I was thinking of fostering again, she was ecstatic. Where do you go to school?" he asked as he pulled over in front of Brennan's school just as the bell rang.

"Here actually."

"What a coincidence. I teach here as well, you might have heard of me. I'm the crazy senior English teacher."

"I thought you looked familiar," she said with a smile on her face. She turned her head at the sound of laughing and saw something that made her blood run cold. Charlotte King, the resident head bitch of the sophomore class was climbing into the car. Charlotte had made her life hell since the beginning of freshman year.

"Hey Dave…," Charlotte said as she shut her door. Brennan buried her face in my hands.

"Uh…Pen…Why is Brennan in your car?" At that her head snapped up and turned to see Penelope Garcia getting in the car followed by a blonde Brennan didn't recognize.

"Uh…I'm not sure…hey dad." Penelope said, followed by the blonde girl saying, "Hey Dave, you don't mind if I come over, right?"

"Of course I don't mind, JJ. You're always welcome at the house, you know that."

JJ looked at her shoes shyly and responded with "Thanks."

"Okay girls, I would like you to meet Temperance. If all goes as planned she's going to be my new daughter and Pen's new sister." Brennan looked at the girls hesitantly. She was pleased to see that Penelope had a wide grin on her face. She was also oddly pleased to hear Dave refer to her as his family.

"That's awesome! You know, you look really familiar," Pen said tilting her head trying to figure out why Brennan looked familiar.

"She should Pen, She's that genius girl in my homeroom," Charlotte whispered.

"Oh! You're that Temperance. Okay. Uh…you know, Temperance is kind of long. Is there anything else I can call you?"

"You can call me Tempe, or Brennan. Whichever you prefer," I said, unsure of how she knew me.

"I think I'll call you Brennan for now," she said with a smile.

"So Brennan, What grade are you in?" JJ asked.

"I'm a sophomore. Charlotte is actually in a majority of my classes."

"Cool," she said unsure of what to talk about, so she turned to her friends in the backseat, trying desperately to think about something other than her attraction for her best friend's father.

After about ten minutes of silence in the front seat and a bunch of giggling and talking from the back, they pulled up in front of the house.

"Alright everybody out. Temperance, when we get inside, you can pick which room you want to be yours. There are three rooms to choose from. One downstairs, and two up. You choose," Dave said as he exited the car. Pen, JJ, and Charlotte had already gone inside.

Walking through the door, Brennan glanced around and saw the house was absolutely beautiful. The walls were a very pretty deep burgundy and the floors were hard wood. The walls in the den were wooden and accented small with lights in every few boards.

She walked up the stairs and saw that there were to corridors. One branching from each side of the stairs, and a giant bay window right as you walked off the stairs.

"If you go to the left, three doors down on your right, there is a room with an en suite. I'm down that way too, last door on the left. Dad's down the right hall," Pen said, "it really is better that way I think. Here, I'll show you."

"Okay, thanks," Brennan said with a small smile and let herself be led down the hall.

"Here's the room that could be yours."

The room was amazing. It was painted white with red stripes and the furniture was black. The room had a Parisian theme, with pictures of the Eiffel Tower hanging above the headboard of the bed.

"The bathroom is right through there, it also opens into the hall."

Brennan nodded in response.

"Well, I'll let you get settled. And I'm really sorry about Charlotte acting like such a bitch earlier. And, I know she acts like that towards you at school too. Just know that it isn't just you she acts like that toward. She does that to everyone until you get to know her. She really is a very sweet person, she was just raised not to show any weakness and the only way she thinks she can do that is by being bitchy and hateful to anyone and everyone."

"It's not a problem," Brennan said, seemingly a little nervous.

"Yes it is, and I have been trying to get her to stop. But anyway, she should be leaving within the hour, she just didn't want to stay after school and wait for Cooper to get out of football practice so they could hang out."

"Who's Cooper?"

"Cooper Freedman?"

"Sorry. I don't know who that is."

"Have you been living under a rock?"

"No. It would be near impossible for a human to live under a rock"

"Wow…uh…I wasn't being literal. Cooper Freedman is a senior football player and Charlotte's boyfriend."

"Oh, okay"

"JJ is probably staying the night tonight. She is over here a lot because her family is kind of insane…and crazy hard on her. So after Charlotte leaves, JJ and I will be in here and we can all hang. Have fun getting all situated and junk," she said as she walked out the door.

_I like her. I like Dave too. Hopefully this house works out better than the last._

Brennan looked around the room, sighed, and got to work unpacking her things.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so what did you guys think? Is it ok? I'm not entirely sure where I'm going with this, but I do know that this is a pretty good way for me to not think about all the crap I have to do for school so yay me for finding a good distraction! Anyway, let me know what you think and I'll try to update soon. I will also try to make the next chapters longer...but I'm not making any promises. R&R –Desi!**


	2. Song for the Lost

**A/N: First off, I would like to say thank you to all of the story alerts and the comments (there may not be any comments on this story, I am posting it to all of the shows from which I am borrowing characters) from you guys. You are really sweet. I am excited to say that this story is quickly becoming one of my favorite things to do! It's the first thing I go to do when I get home from school and what not. **

**Finals are over for me, I'm starting my third and final trimester of my high school career. Graduation and theatre training here I come!**

**Also, I have made sets on polyvore showing the different characters styles, the link is on my profile if you want to check it out.**

**Disclaimer: I'm still waiting for order conformation so until that happens…**

**Notice: I'm going to start this chapter in a very typical, not to mention very cliché fashion.**

_Ding Dong_

Charlotte looked out the window and saw her boyfriend, Cooper Friedman's car sitting in the driveway.

"He's here. Do I look okay?" Charlotte asked JJ and Pen before turning to a mirror.

"You look amazing. You always do. Quit worrying," JJ told her, rolling her eyes.

"Right, okay," Charlotte said, looking worriedly at her reflection. She was always worried about Cooper would cheat on her like her last boyfriend. So while she had her bitchy moments with him, she still tried hard to make sure he knew how much she loved him and to look her best when she knew she was going to be seeing him.

Walking out of Pen's room, she ran right into Brennan.

"Oh, sorry," Charlotte said immediately and started heading for the stairs.

"I-it's f-fine," Brennan said, not really used to people telling her sorry for anything, let alone an accidental run in.

"Look," the blonde said, turning around to see Brennan staring at her in shock, "I'm sorry for being a bitch earlier. You'll find out soon enough that that's just who I am, especially if you start hanging out with Pen more."

"It's alright, really."

The blonde nodded and headed down the stairs, eager to see her boyfriend.

"Hey Coop," she said once she saw him talking to Dave, "Thanks for having me over Dave. See you later." She grabbed Cooper's hand and walked out the door toward his car.

"Later Mr. Rossi, I'll talk to you on Monday about my grade," Cooper yelled up the driveway. Being hauled off by his girlfriend wasn't usually a bad thing, especially knowing what usually followed, but he was in the middle of finding out if he was going to pass Dave's class or if he was off the team for having a failing grade.

"Bye guys," the Italian man hollered to them with a laugh. He loved that his daughter's friends had no qualms that he was their teacher and felt completely comfortable around them.

**INSERT LINE!**

"Knock, knock. Can we come in?" Penelope asked standing in Brennan's doorway.

"Uh…s-sure," the brunette said a little nervously. She was uncertain whether or not Pen's friend would like her, or if she would just be too strange, like she was for most people.

"Thanks!"

"Hey Brennan," JJ said with a smile.

"Hi."

Pen and JJ walked into the room and sat on Brennan's bed while Brennan just looked around, a little nervous and unsure of what to do or think. She has a couple of friends, but she has known them for a while now. She really isn't great with new people.

"So, Brennan, you should hang out with us on Monday. Give everyone a view as to who you are, to Pen's new sister. Plus, from what I've seen of you here and at school, you seem like an alright person," JJ said. She knew that Brennan was already friends with a person in their group, and that she was lab partners with her younger brother. Plus, she knew that her younger brother had a crush on her, and since Spencer really wouldn't do anything without JJ's approval, she hoped that showing that she liked Brennan enough would be an okay enough for him to go for it.

"Yes, most definitely! I don't know why I didn't think to ask you before! That is a great idea JJ," Pen said, so excitedly that she was bouncing on the bed. Brennan had to laugh at how excited she was.

"Who do you usually hang out with? I obviously know there are you guys and Charlotte, but who else? What am I in for?" Brennan asked with a slight laugh.

"Well…I think you know Angela Montenegro. She one of our friends," JJ started, "I also think you know my little brother."

"Yeah, Angela is one of my friends…who's your brother?"

"Spencer Reid. He's my step-brother, in case you were wondering about names."

"I wasn't actually. I don't even know your last name," Brennan said, wondering how she was supposed to know that.

"Oh, right, well, my last name is Jareau. That's why people call me JJ. My name is Jennifer Jareau, but I don't really care for my first name."

"Right… but yeah, I know Spencer. He's my lab partner in advanced chemistry."

"I thought so," JJ said with a smile that made Brennan a little nervous.

Pen just sat idly by, enjoying watching who was arguably her best friend talking with her new sister. To say she was excited would be a very large understatement. She was ecstatic, she was so happy to finally have a sibling. She had been with Dave for about four years and she couldn't be happier. Of course, when she first was placed with Dave, it kind of sucked because her parents had just died, but Dave was the first home she was placed in, and she never left. She knew it could have been a lot worse, and for that she was thankful she didn't have to go through what some kids have to.

"What's wrong Pen?" JJ asked, concerned about her friend who went from smiling to having a far off look on her face.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I was just thinking," she said, trying to smile reassuringly, "now, where were we?"

"We were just talking about Spencer and the fact that both he and Brennan are basically certified geniuses."

Brennan laughed at the absurdity. Sure, she knew she was smart, very smart even, but she honestly didn't think she was a genius.

Dave was standing in the door way, he had been for at least ten minutes. He was on his way to tell the girls that dinner was ready when he heard one of his favorite sounds in the world, JJ's laughter. He knew that lusting after her was wrong. Hell, he was her teacher, not to mention about 13 years her senior, but he couldn't help it. He knew, however, that he couldn't act on his feelings. It was one thing to feel something for her, but another thing entirely to actually do something about it.

JJ looked up and noticed Dave in the doorway and couldn't keep herself from blushing when he smiled at her. She liked him, like really liked him. He was her teacher sure, but she would graduate this year and she was turning 18 in a month so those things wouldn't be a problem if she were to pursue him. No, the only thing that was a rather large problem was the fact that he was her best friend's father. She wasn't sure how Pen would feel about her going after her dad, but she would cross that bridge when it came.

"Dinner is ready girls," Dave said with one last glance at JJ before turning and walking down to the kitchen.

The meal was a rather loud affair. Everyone, well everyone besides Brennan, speaking at once, trying to learn what they could about her and making plans for the following day at school.

After dinner Dave cleaned up and sent the girls back upstairs to do their homework and get ready for bed, being as they had school the next day.

Laying in her bed that night, Brennan thought this house might actually become her home.

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys! Also, I was thinking about adding April Kepner as a character; possibly make her a love interest for Reid. Let me know what you guys think. R&R -Desi**


	3. I Miss You

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the alerts. It really means a lot to me. I'm sorry for having to switch my story over here, which is more of an inconvenience for you than it is for me. But, I still hope you guys will read and follow my story!**

**I am also VERY sorry for this taking so long. We just had class changes and I've had a bunch of new stuff to do, I have spring break this week so hopefully I can get you at least one more chapter. Of course, since it is spring break for me that also means a ton of crap to get done. As of right now I have to write a two page paper for my Drama and Dance class, I have to finish reading Jurassic Park for Books to Hollywood, and I have to finish two chapters of Math. Boring stuff I'm telling you!**

**Anyway, we shall now proceed with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I've been trying to get in touch with the writers and producers to buy all of these shows. So far, no such luck.**

**INSERT LINE HERE!**

"Pen?" JJ whispered, knowing that if she was awake she would answer her. "Are you awake?"

After a few moments of not getting an answer JJ got up and left her friends room in search of Dave. Of course, if Pen woke up, she would have said she was hungry or thirsty or some excuse like that, while lame they were totally believable lies.

JJ made her way to the stairs and looked down the hall her friend's father inhabited. She saw a light coming from under the door that she knew was his office.

"Probably just working on the lesson plan for Monday," she murmured to herself, walking down the hall toward the lit doorway.

**INSERT LINE HERE!**

Brennan shot up in bed, not remembering where she was. She saw a shadow coming from under the door and heard a floorboard squeak. She thought it was her foster father coming to sit and watch her sleep again.

Holding her breath until she could no longer hear footsteps, she looked around and remembered that she was out of that home and into another. Looking at the clock she saw it was just after two in the morning and was wondering who was up.

Climbing from bed she went to the door and slowly opened it, trying not to make any noise. Her door made a loud creak and JJ stopped mid step and Brennan froze.

**INSERT LINE HERE!**

JJ stopped walking. She was afraid it was Pen that was up. Slowly turning around, she looked up the hall and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Pen's door was still shut and saw no one in the hall.

She took a calming breath and turned around, going back towards Dave's office.

**INSERT LINE HERE!**

Brennan stared after JJ, curious as to what she was doing. She quietly slipped from her room, making sure to stay hidden from JJ's view. She wasn't quite sure what JJ was doing or why she was following that look before. It was the look of someone wanting the other so badly that they almost couldn't control what they did. She was pretty sure the look had been present on her face more than once, especially when she was in one of her tutoring sessions with Seeley Booth, but that was beside the point.

She saw JJ stop and she stayed hidden in the shadows, just watching what was happening.

**INSERT LINE HERE!**

JJ took a deep breath and pushed open the door, smiling as she laid eyes on Dave, sitting in his char, writing in his planning book.

_God, he is so predictable, and cute! _She giggled at the thought; causing Dave to look up at the laugh he would know anywhere.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked with a smile.

"Just thought I'd come see you," she returned the smile.

"Well come over here," Dave said, pushing away from the desk.

**INSERT LINE HERE!**

Brennan looked around, making sure no one was up, or could see her. When she was satisfied she continued down the hall and stopped just outside of Dave's office. She could hear Dave asking JJ what she was doing in his office. At first Brennan thought JJ might get in trouble and be sent out of there and started to move away from the door incase JJ left.

"Well come over here," she heard him say and turned back toward the door, noticing it was slightly open. She peered around the edge of the door just in time to see JJ perch herself on the desk in front of Dave.

**INSERT LINE HERE!**

"I've missed you," JJ said shyly. "I realize I see you every day, but I haven't gotten to see you outside of class because of dance."

"I know mia bella, but dance is important to you, you have to do it," Dave said, reaching out and running his hand up her harm in a comforting gesture.

JJ sighed.

"I know, I know. I love dance, I do, but sometimes I hate how much time it takes away from the rest of my life. I don't get to see Pen all that often anymore, and I get to come over here even less. The only time I get to see you lately is at school, and when I'm over here I have to wait for Pen to be asleep for me to be able to come see you without her asking questions," JJ was starting to feel panicked and Dave could tell. He was worried about her; she had so much on her plate.

"JJ…"

"Are you sure you want to do this? I feel like I'm not giving you enough."

Dave looked at her like she lost her mind.

"Come here," he said extending his arms toward her.

She did as he said, standing from the desk and moving to sit in his lap. He wrapped an arm around her waist and ran a hand through her hair.

"Tu mi dai tutto quello che potevo chiedere di più. Ti amo, tanto, tanto. E'incomprensibile quanto ti amo. Ho sempre voglia di stare con te, non c'è niente che tu possa fare per me, non voglio essre con voi."

"I have no idea what you just said, but it made me feel better," JJ said with a chuckle.

Dave smiled.

"I said: you give me all I could ask for and more. I love you, so, so much. It's incomprehensible how much I love you. I always want to be with you, there is nothing you could do to make me not want to be with you."

"Really?" she asked, wondering how it was possible that she was with such an understanding man.

"Really," he said smiling at her.

JJ bit her lip and leaned in; Dave met her halfway and pressed their lips together in a slow, sweet kiss.

**INSERT LINE HERE!**

Brennan's eyes widened when she saw JJ sit in Dave's lap. She couldn't believe her eyes. She heard Dave say something in what she knew was Italian, but she could only make out a few words.

She looked away trying to figure out what he was saying. She was so caught up in figuring out what he said, by the time she looked back up, she saw them mid-kiss.

Brennan gasped.

"Oh holy hell," she whispered to herself.

Rather than sit there and watch them anymore, she went back to her room and climbed back into bed, wondering what was to come of this new information.


	4. Sky's Still Blue

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I really appreciate everyone who is interested in this story. It's nice to know that people want to know how I am plan on getting the characters to certain points. **

**Also, I realize that a relationship between a student and a teacher is a controversial subject and some people have gone through that and the teacher could lose their job and families etc., but this is just a story and if you have a problem with it, I do not hold a grudge if you decide not to read, just please don't be rude. This is a story, and my story, I do with it what I please.**

**Anyway, rant over, let us proceed.**

**Disclaimer: My little leprechaun friend at the end of my rainbow is away on vacation with his unicorn boyfriend so they have yet to grant my wish of owning all of these shows and characters. I hope they do grant it soon, however, until they do, I will have my way with them through this.**

**INSERT LINE HERE!**

It was two days later, Monday morning, and Pen, Dave, and Brennan could all be found getting ready for school. Brennan was in her bathroom fixing her hair, going over what she saw a few nights ago.

She wasn't quite sure what she should do with what she saw. She figured it was probably best not to say anything and let the pieces fall where they may, they appeared to be in love and happy enough. Of course, she knew that it was just a release of serotonin in the blood stream, but she has come to notice that a release of serotonin is all someone needs now and then.

But, she also knew that she should probably tell Penelope. However, what if something bad happened when she told her? What if Penelope got angry, or sad that her friend was with her father? She would hate to see what would happen to this family if anyone found out. They seemed so happy and so close.

If she told, Dave would more than likely lose his job. From what she could tell when he told her he was a teacher the other day how much he loved his job. And from what she heard around school, everyone who has had him as a teacher loves him. It wouldn't only devastate him, but everyone else as well.

She only hoped JJ wasn't with him to help her grade, and that Dave would be smarter than to be with her if that was all she wanted.

But was it really any of her business? No, not really. So, it was decided. She wouldn't tell anyone. It would be up to them to let people know.

**INSERT LINE HERE!**

"Tempe, Pen, it's time to go!" Dave yelled up the stairs.

He was excited to get to school and be able to see JJ again. After their kisses in his office early Saturday morning, they had went to his room to do nothing more than sleep. They had both agreed they wouldn't sleep together until after she graduated to protect them both, him from losing his job and her from being a target of gossip.

Of course, he knew that if anyone found out they were together, even if they weren't having sex, it could still be very bad. But they had tried for so long to stay away from each other, they just couldn't do it anymore.

"Morning Dad," Pen said, pulling him from his thoughts as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning sweetie, morning Tempe," he said as he saw that she was right behind Pen.

"Good morning, Dave."

Dave smiled at her and ushered the girls out the door. If they didn't watch it they'd be late for school.

**INSERT LINE HERE!**

On the way to school Pen kept Brennan's mind pretty busy trying to give her the rundown on everyone of her friends.

"Okay, so you have met JJ and Charlotte, but you already knew her. You know Spence. You know Angela right? Angela Montenegro?" The blonde asked.

"Yea, she's my closest friend," Brennan replied.

"Okay so you know her, I know you're tutoring Booth, and then there is Cooper, Jack, Jane, Maura, Arizona, Callie, Teddy, Addison, Emily, Will, Emma, Ziva, Tony, Rick, Abby, Lanie, Derek, Tim, Javi, and Kate." Pen stopped to catch her breath. "Yeah, I think that's all."

"Well, I actually know quite a few of your friends. Maura, Lanie, Spencer, Jack, Abby, and I are all in science club together."

"Oh, well then you'll already know a lot of people so I won't have to make many introductions. Awesome, were here!" Brennan just laughed at Pen's excitement to be at school. She doesn't know many people who would get excited about something such as school. "I can't wait for you to meet everyone that you don't know!"

"Alright girls, off you go. Meet me in my room at three thirty," Dave said as he walked into the school.

"Come on, we usually meet over here by the Oakey," the blonde informed Brennan. Oakey was the large oak tree behind the school, just before the bands practice field. "We would probably meet somewhere else if this wasn't so convenient for a lot of us."

"Why's it more convenient?" the brunette asked curiously.

"Well, Ziva is in band and Arizona and Teddy are in color guard. The practice field is right there, they have practice every morning and most afternoons so we meet here in the mornings and if we plan on doing anything, the afternoons as well. JJ, Addison, and Charlotte have dance; the dance studio is right there," she said pointing across the street. "They have dance practice most mornings and afternoons. The weight room and gym is right there, all the football players do that just about daily. There are really only a few of us who don't have to do anything every morning so it doesn't matter to us where we meet."

"Oh," was all Brennan could think to say when they reached the tree. She really wasn't expecting Pen to go into so much detail.

"Hey Pen," Spencer said when he walked up. He could see she was talking to someone, but the other person was blocked from his view.

"My Boy-Wonder!" Pen hollered and moved to give him a hug, in the process moving out of the way so he could see who she was talking to.

"Oh, hi, Tempe," he said shyly.

"Hello, Spencer," Brennan responded with a smile.

"Did you…uh…did you get that information for the science bowl?" he asked.

"Yeah, I figured we could get Maura and go over it today in bio-chem, if that's okay?"

"That sounds good to me."

"Okay, while you two chat it up over there, I'm going to call people and see what's taking everyone so long. More people are usually here by now," the blonde informed them.

**INSERT LINE HERE!**

"_I put my hand upon your hip__  
><em>_When I dip you dip we dip__  
><em>_You put yours and I put mine__  
><em>_And we can get down low__  
><em>_And roll it round"_

Jane reached went over to her dresser and took her cell phone off the charger. Looking at the screen she saw it was Pen calling.

"I'm going to kill you," she said with a smile.

"And why is that my loveable Italian friend?" Penelope asked with a laugh, knowing what she was talking about.

"You changed my ringtones again. What the hell is this tone you have set for yourself?"

"Oh my dear, do you not recognize Freak Nasty when you hear it?" Pen giggled. "However, it was not me who changed your ringtones this time my love, that would be our dear gothic angel Abby."

"I hate you guys you know that right?"

"No you don't, you love us and you know it." Jane just laughed.

"_Jane! Can you come zip me up?"_

"Ooooo, who was that, lady?"

"You know it was Maura," Jane said, rolling her eyes even though she knew the blonde couldn't see her. "There you go Maura, hurry up, we're late enough as it is."

"_I know, I know. I just need to put my shoes on and grab my bag then we can go."_

"You two are sounding pretty domestic over there," Pen teased.

"Shut up, you know that's not how it is."

"Yet."

"PENELOPE GARCIA! SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"Watch your temper there, Janie."

"_Jane, language."_

"Oh dear God, you guys are going to be the death of me," Jane muttered. "I'll meet you outside Maura."

Penelope could hear the sound of a door shutting.

"Why do you insist on saying things like that? She doesn't know and I would like to keep it that way for the remainder of forever, okay?" Jane asked, she really wished she had never gotten drunk with Pen enough to tell her she was in love with her best friend.

"Because it's funny, and you two need a shove in the right direction. Besides, it's not like she heard me anyway."

"Whatever! Is there a reason you called?" the brunette was getting quite frustrated.

"Yes, I was wondering why you and your lovely lady weren't here yet."

"Maura didn't come over until really late last night and when she did she was upset. You know yesterday was her birthday; well it seems that her parents forgot or just didn't care and went out of town. So she came over in tears and we were up really late and overslept."

"Oh wow. Is she okay?"

"She will be. Anyway she just came outside; we'll see you in a few." Jane said before hanging up.

**INSERT LINE HERE!**

When Pen got off the phone with Jane she looked around to see that most people were here already. Everyone, besides Jane and Maura, was there.

"Okay, everyone, listen up!" she yelled to get everybody's attention. She could see from her peripheral that Jane and Maura had just pulled in. "When Jane and Maura get their little butts over here I have an announcement to make."

"Are you finally going to confess your love for me Baby Girl?" Derek Morgan could be heard yelling from the back of the group.

"You know I don't have to confess it. It shows clearly every day." She heard Jane snicker and saw her go stand with Callie while Maura saw Brennan and ran up to her and Spencer.

"Okay, so like I was saying, I have an announcement," she said, pausing for dramatic effect.

"Well? What is it; I'm getting impatient over here!" Abby hollered.

"Alright, alright, I suppose I have made you suffer long enough. Guys, for those of you who don't know, this is Brennan. She is my new sister," She said wrapping her arm around Brennan's shoulder with a smile.

"Well, that is not what I was expecting. But, that's AWESOME!" that little goth girl yelled, almost knocking Tim over in her bouncing.

"God Abby, it's like eight thirty, how many Caf-Pows have you had already?" Tony asked.

"Uh… this is my third. You know I can't have it in school anymore, not unless I'm in mom's room."

"Speaking of which, you have to be in my class in five minutes Tony. I would start going. Same goes for the rest of you, on to class." Jenny Gibbs, Abby and Ziva's mother said, walking up behind the group.

Everyone grumbled but separated into smaller groups on their way to class.

**INSERT LINE BREAK!**

**A/N: Okay, so April is going to be a new student coming in a few chapters just in case you were wondering why she hasn't been mentioned. **


End file.
